


Ain't No Sunshine

by Yoshiblack16



Series: Break up [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nino leaves Ohno at his apartment he decides to go drink his sorrows at Aiba's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed. Written for je_prompts challenge. The title is taken from the song with the same name by Bill Withers

“Masaki, how can I be so stupid?”

Aiba Masaki pats the back of his best friend as he cried his woes on his couch. They must have been on the third six-pack of beer already that mostly drank by Nino which was a lot to say because he wasn’t a big drinker to begin with. Aiba has had his share of beers although he has made sure to stay sober enough to be there for his friend. To be honest, Aiba was awfully sad that Ohno and Nino had broken up. He thought they were meant for each other but by what his younger friend tells him it was definitely over between them. It made it sad to think that even if you love someone with all your strength, it didn’t mean that it would last forever.

“Masaki, I don’t understand…” Nino was sobbing by now. “I love him, I do… Is just… Not the same anymore. This is all my fault, I am so stupid. I shouldn’t have–

“Nino stop, is definitely not your fault these things happen. Love isn’t always the same.” Aiba tried to remain calm but it didn’t take long before he was crying just as hard as his best friend was. He wished more than anything that he could take the pain away, Ohno’s too.

“Aiba-chan, I… I don’t want to lose him.”

“Nino…” he didn’t know what to say.

“He’s my best friend.” Rather than hurt him that statement made Aiba smile. Of course, after all Ohno was Nino’s other half whether they were in love with each other or not.

“I thought that was me.” Aiba pushed him in mock protest.

“You know what I mean idiot…” Nino pushed him back and thankfully for Aiba he smiled a bit making his own smile widen. He wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulder and shook him a bit, earning him another shove from the smaller man.

“I think you two will be okay. You said it yourself once on that secret song you wrote him: that no matter what you would always be together. You may not love each other as before but you still do, right?” Nino looked wide eyed at him and Aiba smiled brightly infusing the younger man with hope.

“You’ll be okay.”

Nino rolled his eyes and looked the other way to hide a genuine smile.

“You’re such a sap, I should’ve gone to Sho’s.


End file.
